Many commercial coating products have been marketed for their substrate protection abilities. For example, products such as Armor All® and LORD Fusor® tire shield have been marketed for their ability to be used as a coating for substrates such as tires in the automobile industry. These products have been advertised for their ability to maintain the appealing appearance of substrates as well as protect the substrates from natural degradation such as UV radiation degradation and/or weather degradation.